pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sports Spectacular
Part 1: Ferb "Fetcher" and the Frightening Frisbee Game Doofenshmirtz is flying home from his vacation in Germany with Charlene. When the attendants bring out some gelatin for dessert it reminds Doofenshmirtz of the time he built the Turn Everything Evil-inator. As soon as he gets home he starts to build a second copy using his unreliable, half-burnt blueprints. Meanwhile, Lawrence is watching Pinhead Pierre in the living room, but he keeps on dozing off. Perry is watching this from around the corner . A 20 minutes later sign pops up on screen, and Lawrence finally leaves to make coffee in the kitchen. Perry then opens the TV and hops in. In his lair Monogram says to Carl “Perry’s assignment is more important than Doofenshmirtz or anything else he’s been given. That assignment is -“ just then Perry gets out of his chute, and Monogram tells him that his job is to… take the day off. Perry then leaves his lair by going through the van just as Linda, Lawrence, Candace, Vivian, and Stacy come outside and get in it. They drive over to Jeremy’s house for his mom’s birthday party. Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Django, and Irving go to the park to play Frisbee. At the park, Phineas remarks that he wishes Baljeet was with them because Frisbee was one of his favorite sports. This scene changes to India where Baljeet is at a soccer game. He waves at the audience and says “Hello, my friends.”, and is hit in the head by a ball. Back in Danville, Doofenshmirtz has his inator ready, and gets ready to fire the inator thinking that with Perry out of the plan nothing could stop him, and then he fires it out of his open window, and it bounces of the mall and hits 10 Frisbees. The Frisbees start to grow sharp blades and one attacked Buford, but he easily crushes it in his hands, and starts to bleed. Two head for Irving, but he trips over a rock, and they smash into each other. Phineas and Ferb use their shoes as nun chucks and take out 1 each. Isabella uses her Fireside sash to wrap up 2 more. Meanwhile, Mrs. Johnson’s party ends, and Candace walks home while Linda goes to the supermarket. Candace sees the gang chasing the Frisbees, and tries to call Linda. A frisbee comes, and chops off her hair as well as slicing the phone in half. Ferb sees this, and gives Candace some growth elixir to grow her hair back. It ends up growing down to her toes. She can't see, and crushes two Frisbees with her feet, and the other one gets scared and runs into a tree. Then, her hair turns back to normal, and she goes to bust the boys. When she comes back with the mom, the kids are feeding the ducks. Meanwhile, Doof gets ready to press the button to bring forth his army of terror (evil terror) when Perry busts in, and the inator shoots one more time, but it misses Perry and hits the super in the bathroom and Vance Ward downstairs (there is a hole in the ground). Then, Doof pressed the button and his army came forth (Vance takes an elevator). He had hit George Clooney, Vance Ward, the super, his washer and dryer, two wax figures, and a lion, but right as the lion jumped to join the army he crushes the inator and due to it not being stable because of the quality of the blueprints Doof had to use, it breaks, but it shoots one more time and hits Doof’s hair . It comes to life, grows claws, and starts scratching him really hard. Clooney then looks over at Ward and they both start laughing. Then the super and the lion start laughing and the washer/dryer starts shaking. The screen shows the DEI building and there is a laughing sound. Then it zooms out to show all of Danville, and the same thing happens. Then it shows the earth which blows up. The screen goes black, and Doof says “Ha Ha!, very funny.”(sarcastically). THE END Part 2: Major Mono"slam" and the Double Dribble Disaster 'TBA ' Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:My name is Dr. Nygma 1048 and I approve this page.